Les enfants du désert
by Lerugamine
Summary: 1'000 mots sur le désert, 1'000 mots sur le passé. 1'000 mots pour deux démons bien différents qui, un jour, se virent entre deux dunes. Et une suite, pour ceux que ça tenterait. Enfin, un semblant de suite.
1. Chapter 1

C'est beau le désert, on peut s'y perdre et oublier le monde un instant. J'y suis encore, loin de Suna, loin de la vie, loin des gens. J'y suis, autant équipée que je l'étais quand j'avais six ans. Ce temps remonte à loin, à dix ans exactement, mais je me sens encore comme l'enfant que j'étais.

À cette époque, je ne vivais pas à Suna, mais dans le village voisin. Mes parents voulaient faire de moi une grande ninja j'avais, selon eux, un tempérament calme et à toute épreuve. Pourtant, depuis ma tendre enfance, j'avais ce besoin impérieux de fuir, de quitter le village avec quelques gourdes d'eau, peu de vivre, et de passer une semaine seule dans le désert. Je m'y rendais au moins une fois par mois, chaque fois que mon corps me faisait trop mal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres n'avaient pas besoin de partir, mais cela ne me semblait pas important. J'avais le désert, je pouvais lui parler sans être entendue, dessiner sur les dunes quand le vent se calmait. J'étais heureuse et les gens me trouvaient toujours très agréable quand je revenais d'une de mes sorties.

Un jour, j'ai croisé un garçon qui devait avoir un ans de plus que moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, et j'étais peinée de trouver quelqu'un dans mon sanctuaire. Mais, finalement, je décidai de l'accepter et de cheminer avec lui, partageant mes maigres réserves. Il semblait si perdu, si triste. Et il ne dormait pas, jamais. Je lui disais m'appeler Ika, et je l'appelais Ai sans jamais lui avoir demandé son vrai nom. Il était étrange, il était fou, mais je m'entendais avec lui comme s'il était mon meilleur ami, après le désert bien sûr. Parfois, la nuit, je dormais contre lui. Il sentait comme le désert, et d'autres choses que je ne connaissais pas. J'appréciais ses odeurs, elles me rassuraient. Étrangement, je me sentais moins seule. Je ne le nie pas, j'étais seule malgré mon bon caractère. Les gens me souriaient, appréciaient discuter avec moi, mais jamais trop longtemps. Et, surtout, ils ne me demandaient jamais comment j'allais. C'est idiot, de s'offusquer pour si peu. Mais lui, il le faisait. Et pouvoir lui répondre que tout allait bien était un petit plaisir qu'il m'accordait à chaque fois.

Puis, il devint un ninja. Et il changea. Il était bien plus calme, heureux même. J'étais contente de le voir ainsi, même s'il n'était plus tout à fait comme celui que j'aimais. Les missions s'enchaînant, je le perdis de vue et ce pan du désert redevint mien. Il ne le troubla qu'en de très rares occasions, et ils ne s'approchait plus autant. J'étais comme une relique du passé. Lui, il changeait, et moi je restais la même malgré les années. Je lui faisais signe, de loin, criant son surnom à travers les dunes. Le sable me murmurait le mien à l'oreille, et je repartais, cheminant seule, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il ne vint plus du tout, et je m'en accommodai.

Beaucoup de choses eurent lieu dans le pays, mais je n'étais pas concernée. J'étais devenue une ninja, je ne croisais plus Ai et je ne vivais plus que pour le désert. J'avais envie de m'y perdre pour de bon, d'y disparaître. Le vide qui m'entourait était devenu tel que les gens ne m'attendaient plus, et je ne connaissais pas les noms de mes petits frères. Je me souvenais à peine de mon village, je n'étais plus rien. Jusqu'au jour où il revint. Il n'était plus du tout l'enfant que j'avais connu. Il avait grandi, tellement, et dans un sens totalement opposé à ce qu'il avait été. Et moi, moi j'avais fait le vide, gommant doucement tout ce que j'avais construit enfant, les éloignant sans les blesser, me faisant oublier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le voir ainsi me fit tout comprendre et me fit adorer cette lente évacuation de ma vie. La colère, cette chose qui me rongeait telle du venin depuis ma naissance, cette chose que je retenais prisonnière en moi, ce monstre. Et bien ce démon avait besoin d'un frère, et il l'avait trouvé en Ai dès le départ. Mais le monstre qui avait logé en mon ami n'était plus, il était parti pour de bon, et mon démon ne l'appréciait pas. Toute la haine, toute la colère, la douleur que je retenais, que je maîtrisais depuis treize ans déjà, toutes m'échappèrent, détruisant les dunes, tentant de détruire tout ce qui m'entourait. Et Ai était intouchable, le désert coulait dans ses veines. Et comme il n'y avait rien, le démon mangea ce qui pouvait être mangé.

À mon réveil, j'appris plusieurs choses. Ai avait toujours la même odeur, malgré tous ses changements. Il me tenait dans ses bras, m'empêchant de détruire mon corps. J'avais voulu disparaître, et ma colère avait essayé. Mais je savais enfin. Il sentait le désert, le sable, le sang et la mort. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Moi, je n'avais juste pas du tout changé et je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Alors, il me redemanda mon prénom. Ika, c'était mon prénom, c'était le nom qu'on m'avait donné sans raison. En y repensant, j'avais eu un autre nom, et ce nom m'avait été enlevé pour me protéger.

\- Ikari…

La colère, mon démon, mon monstre, cette chose si humaine que j'avais retenue, m'y accrochant sans la reconnaître, vidant mon monde en prévision de l'explosion.

Ce jour-là, je partis vivre à Suna, m'éloignant de toutes les sources de ma colère pour recommencer ailleurs. Je ne sus jamais comment s'appelait Ai, je ne vis jamais sa maison. C'était lui qui venait me retrouver dans le désert. Il partit à la Guerre, il me laissa et je pus changer à ma manière, domptant mon venin pour devenir une arme capable de les protéger en son absence.

Des pas, derrière moi. Il est là, il est rentré, il arrive. Mon sourire s'élargit, je me retourne vers lui.

\- Ai et Ika sont morts, pas vrai, Gaara ?


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuage solitaire flottait dans le ciel bleu, folâtre, solitaire, aussi perdu que moi. Son ombre dansait doucement sur les dunes, apportant une tendre fraîcheur à l'air brûlant.  
Des mes oreilles, le sable chantait en glissant contre ma peau, grain après grain, au rythme de ma respiration et des légers vents. Un murmure me parlait d'une voix charmeuse, délicieuse, pleine de beauté.

J'avais alors six ans, mais le désert était déjà mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami. J'y vivais plus qu'ailleurs, je m'y sentais à ma place.

Un bruit infime, comme une légère cascade de sable, une véritable éboulement de petite taille venu du haut de la dune, me fit me redresser. Je m'assis, la tête tournée vers la petite silhouette obscure qui me toisait du haut de la montagne de sable.  
Je lui souris, comme je souriais à tout le monde, le cœur léger, à peine dérangée dans ma quiétude. Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Qui que soit cet étranger, il ne resterait pas bien longtemps. Nul ne restait bien longtemps dans mon recoin de paradis.

Il descendit avec prudence et méfiance, et mon sourire se fana. Ses yeux verts étaient si cernés de noir qu'il ressemblait à un panda. Mais surtout, il ne souriait pas. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de me trouver là. Et quelque chose, le vent peut-être, me disait que sa colère venait de ma présence.

Je fis alors un geste audacieux, je l'ignorai et retournai à ma contemplation des nuages.  
Ce geste le paralysa. Une heure plus tard, il était encore là, assis un peu plus haut de moi, me dévisageant comme si j'avais été une bête de foire. Il ne partait pas, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Une étincelle de colère m'embrasa l'estomac, annihilant ma patience.  
Je me tournai avec fureur, montant à quatre pattes vers lui, prête à en venir au main contre cet enfant qui, tout compte fait, devait être un peu plus âgé que moi.

Comme par magie, une vague de sable se souleva mollement pour me repousser en arrière, me faisant rouler jusqu'au pied de la dune. Je relevai des yeux ahuris vers lui, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il avait fait avait été si surprenant, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait me tenir tête de la sorte alors que je me trouvai sur mon territoire.  
Je remontai jusqu'à lui, comme portée par le vent qui suivait chacun de mes pas. Je lui tendis la main, un immense sourire distordant mon visage.

\- Je m'appelle Ika, ravie de te rencontrer, Ai.

Ce mot, ce simple mot gravé sur son front, devint son prénom. Il tenta de protester, mais je le coupai.

\- Regarde le nuage avec moi, Ai !

Le saisissant par la main, je me laissai tomber sur le dos, près de lui, cherchant des yeux mon nuage déjà bien lointain.  
J'entendis le sable pleurer alors qu'il me recouvrait lentement, m'entourant avec douceur, m'enfonçant dans la dune. Je posai les yeux sur lui, étonnée, sans lâcher sa main.  
Ses yeux étaient posés sur mon visage disparaissant petit à petit, comme rongé par le désert. Il avait l'air...intense, fasciné, perdu dans sa contemplation de ma mort imminente. Je me souviens encore de ce visage, ce visage si particulier qui me hanta de nombreuses nuits. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je ne me débattis pas. Mourir de la sorte, avalée par le désert, c'était la mort la plus enviable à mes deux. Rien ne pouvait me faire moins de mal que cela.  
Je lui souris, comme un remerciement, alors que ma poitrine se tordait de terreur.  
J'ouvris la bouche, cherchant quoi dire...  
La colère remonta un peu, comme une sorte de fierté maladive qui m'obligea à le provoquer.

\- C'est cooool ! Tu veux voir ce que je peux faire ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je soufflai sur le sable qui s'éparpilla dans les airs, mettant fin à mon supplice. Je repoussai tout le sable, sans lâcher sa main, créant de petites tornades dansant sur la pente de la dune.  
Il me rendit mon sourire...


End file.
